


Change me back (it's not the worst thing in the world)

by Bitriol



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fainting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Malia Tate Needs a Hug, Sickfic, Sneezing, That's my excuse, Vomiting, malia can get sick bc i wanted to write about her lol, my malira ass was very surprised that i wanted to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitriol/pseuds/Bitriol
Summary: Malia Tate liked being human, most of the time. Or she did when she wasn't coming down with a sickness she didn't even think she could get.Alternatively, Scott, Liam, and Mason help Malia through the pitfalls of the flu.
Relationships: Scott McCall & Malia Tate, Scott McCall/Malia Tate, background Stiles Stilinski/Lydia Martin - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Change me back (it's not the worst thing in the world)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like half an hour nobody flame me I'm sensitive asdfghjkl

Malia was confused again. Of course, she wasn’t surprised. Malia was used to being absolutely baffled by the way normal humans conducted their daily life. This problem, however, was distinctly supernatural and distinctly  _ sniffly. _

“Are you sure you’re okay? That’s like, the fifth time you’ve sneezed. Are you sick?” Stiles was sitting on the couch opposite to her in the McCall living room. They were supposed to be watching a movie: Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and her. She probably would’ve enjoyed it too (some flick Stiles had picked- Space Wars? Space Trek?) if she could only stop  _ sneezing _ .

“Werecoyotes,” Malia held back a sniff, “can’t get sick. Right?” She sneezed again as Scott handed her her third tissue.

“Malia, there is no  _ can’t _ . We’ve seen way too much weird shit for there to be a  _ can’t _ . Besides, there’s a chance the whole infallible immune system thing is only for were _ wolves,  _ of which you are not.” Oh, whatever. She wasn’t sick. She was Malia Tate.

_________________________________

  
  


So Stiles was right, as he usually was. That didn’t make it any less  _ annoying _ . After she went home, Malia had stared at her phone stubbornly for at least ten minutes. Then she had sneezed again, and decided her pride over being weak wasn’t worth this attack on her senses. So, after a swift call to Deaton, who confirmed that werecoyotes  _ could _ in fact get sick, albeit rarely, she had finally given in.

Malia Tate had a  _ cold _ . And no idea what to do with it. 

She wasn’t sure she’d ever even been sick before, barring that time in the Hale vault, but that at least hadn’t lasted for more than a few hours. She hated admitting weakness, but Malia had absolutely no idea what to do. Mr. Tate was out of town, Stiles and Lydia had left for their respective schools. Scott was with Theo on some super secret werewolf mission. She’d asked to go, but he gave her his Mom™ look and said he didn’t want her in the field when she was sick. So that left…. Jeez.

__________________________________

  
  


She should just leave. This was not going to end well. He was younger and Malia personally thought he was king of  _ stupid _ and… She sneezed again. Before she could ring the bell, the door swung open to a disheveled Liam Dunbar.

“Malia? What are you doing here?”

“I’m… sick. I need you to help me.” Well, this was embarrassing. Never one to back down, she maintained eye contact. 

Liam looked confused. “Sure, of course, but I thought we couldn’t get sick?”

“You can’t. Deaton told me Theo and I are the only shapeshifters who can.” The mention of Theo wasn’t really necessary now that Liam had agreed to help her, but she thought it was fun to listen to the little uptick in the beta’s heart rate anyway. Liam opened the door and let her in, still looking a little awkward. She knew he was still kind of scared of her, but Malia’s sinuses were stuffed to hell and back and she needed some way to deal with it.

Mason was sitting on the living room couch, with papers spread out on the coffee table. “Hey, Malia. You okay? You’re probably not sick, werewolves can’t get s-”

“I’m gonna have to stop you right there. Point is, I am. Can you help me?” Mason sort of spluttered out a yes. She scared him, too. Malia didn’t really know why she was scary. She just said what she meant and had claws to back it up. It’s not like most of them didn’t.

“Okay, so, what do I  _ do? _ I’ve never been sick before.” She stopped as a wave of nausea crested over her. She felt like she was going to vomit. Colds didn’t exactly make you throw up, which was a little worrying, but Malia was too out of it to worry about the details. 

“Oh, shit, Malia, don’t-” Liam’s quick reflexes were the only thing that saved the Dunbar-Geyer carpet from getting Malia-vomit on it. Instead, she had the fun alternative of puking her lunch into their trash can. She couldn’t even remember the last time she had  _ puked _ . Third grade maybe? It fucking sucked. 

Liam handed her a bottle of water. She sipped silently. Maybe she should just leave. She didn’t like people seeing her vulnerable and this was embarrassing and she didn’t even know Liam that well and-

“Malia, hey, sit down, it’s okay.” Mason was rubbing her back. Oh. She was crying. It was just a lot to handle and she felt like absolute shit. “Hey, lay down on the couch.” In a quieter voice, he said, “Liam, get me a towel and some crackers.” Malia whimpered and tried to signal that she was about to throw up again, but really couldn’t do much more than reach for the bucket as it came.

The world was hazing in and out. She was  _ so _ tired. She only took in Mason and Liam’s concerned faces as sleep took her. 

__________________________________

Malia woke up to quiet voices, in a bed with plaid grey sheets. She was somehow impossibly cold and feverish at the same time, but not about to throw up again, so that was something. She was about to get up when someone opened the door.

Scott?

Oh, thank  _ god. _

“Hey, hey, let’s sit down. You caught a pretty nasty flu there, we had my mom come check.” He sat next to her on the bed.

“I don’t-” Sniff. “-know how everybody does this. Does this happen every year? How is anyone still alive?” Scott only laughed slightly at her rambling. “Am I still in Liam’s house?”

“Yeah, guest room. We didn’t really think we should move you. You had a lot of people worried, you know. Lydia and Stiles wanted to come back; they thought you might be dying or something. I’m sorry I wasn’t here for the whole passing out thing, “ Malia flushed slightly, “but the mission’s over so I can stay with you.”

“Mason told me you tried to leave before you passed out. You know I’m proud of you, right? You probably wouldn’t have even asked anybody for help a year ago. We’re here for you.”

“Thanks, Scott. It’s just strange. I didn’t really grow up with anybody that could ever help me. For a while, in the woods, I forgot that there  _ were _ other people. It was part of why I couldn’t shift back. And now I have this, “ she gestured at herself, “human body and sometimes it’s weak and I don’t get why.” Scott nodded. 

“On the bright side, I don’t think Liam and Mason are afraid of me anymore.” 

Scott laughed. At this point they had both laid down beside each other on the bed, enjoying the closeness.

“Now that I’ve got the boyfriend stuff, here’s the Alpha stuff: don’t get in the way of any hunters right now without backup. We really don’t need to be down a werecoyote with Monroe still out there.”

Malia groaned. That was annoying. “Can you go back to boyfriend stuff?”

He grinned. “Sure.” He leaned over to kiss her. She tried to tell him he would get sick, but since that was decidedly untrue, she was okay with it anyway.

It wasn’t so bad, being human.


End file.
